memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Tarses
| Assign = CMO, | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. | Icon1 = }} Doctor Simon Tarses was a human with 1/4 Romulan blood courtesy of his paternal grandfather. The omission of this information from his Starfleet applications nearly cost Tarses his career in 2367, although he was able to remain in Starfleet, later serving on Deep Space 9 and the Aventine. ( ) Biography Early life and career Simon Tarses, the son of Marya and Tarvek Tarses, was born on the Martian Colonies in 2344. At the age of 18, Tarses joined Starfleet and attended the Starfleet Academy Training Program for Enlisted Personnel at the main Starfleet Academy campus in San Francisco. Following the completion of his training as a medical technician in 2363, Tarses was posted to the infirmary on Outpost Sierra VI. After several months on Sierra VI, Tarses transferred to the infirmary on Outpost Seran T-1. Following a year at Seran T-1, Tarses transferred to the medical facility on Ivor Prime in 2365. Under the direction of Doctor Lu Chen Chow, Tarses assisted in isolating an alien prion pathogen that had caused an outbreak of transmisible spongiform encephalopathy on Icor IX. As a reward for his assistance, Tarses was promoted to Crewman First Class. ( ) Aboard the USS Enterprise On stardate 43587 in 2366, Tarses was assigned to the medical division of the . In late 2367, Tarses' Romulan heritage came to light following an explosion in the Enterprise-D's warp core. J'Dan, a Klingon exchange officer aboard the Enterprise, admitted to smuggling secrets to the Romulans. Because of his multiple contacts with J'Dan, Tarses was heavily investigated by a Starfleet board of inquiry headed by Norah Satie. It was discovered that Tarses was quarter Romulan, not Vulcan as established in his records, though it was determined he'd committed no other crimes. ( ) :In , Tarses is referenced as a person whose career was ended by lying about heredity. As a result of his actions, Tarses was given a full six months suspension from Starfleet, but returned to the Enterprise in 2368. Shortly after, Tarses came to terms with his Romulan heritage, when the Enterprise encountered the telepathic aliens of the world Lessenar. ( ; ) Following this, Tarses entered Starfleet Academy on the commendation of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He finally graduated in 2371 and was posted back to the Enterprise as a nurse and was granted the rank of lieutenant. ( ) Shortly after, Lieutenant Tarses became romantically involved with the Thanetian, Shivantek, Kio sar-Bensu, after helping to save her world from destruction by a collision with an artificial comet. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2376, Tarses—now a full MD—was assigned to the infirmary of starbase Deep Space 9 under the command of chief medical officer, Julian Bashir. Doctor Tarses ran DS9's infirmary while Bashir was away on a three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant onboard the . ( ; Mission Gamma miniseries) In early 2377, Tarses came up with an innovative treatment involving nano-technology, genitronic replication and cybernetic regeneration that repaired the injured spine of Lieutenant Ro Laren after she was brutally assaulted by the rogue Jem'Hadar observer, Taran'atar. ( ) USS Aventine By early 2381, Tarses was assigned as chief medical officer of the under the command of Captain Ezri Dax. While the Aventine was investigating the wreck of the NX-02 ''Columbia'', Doctor Tarses and a medical team had to investigate the horrific deaths of two engineering crewmemembers, Yott and Komer, killed for sustenance by a Caeliar who had hidden aboard the wreck for almost two hundred years. Although the scene was gruesome, Tarses had learned to suppress his gag reflex operating on cadavers in medical school. He also led the medical team that performed the investigation on a third death in the shuttlebay of the Aventine, determining them to be related. ( |Gods of Night}}) In 2385, after Julian Bashir was returned to the Aventine, Tarses, along with Dax and Sam Bowers assisted in getting Bashir to Andor. This was in defiance of the Federation President, and intervention by the , and . ( |A Ceremony of Losses}}) In November of the same year, Tarses was considered by Captains Dax and Picard to perform a mind meld on Admiral William T. Riker while the admiral was seemingly under Cytherian control. Ultimately, they decided not to go ahead with the procedure due to the risk involved. ( ) :It would seem that Tarses has a degree of telepathy, possibly aided by his Vulcanoid (Romulan) physiognomy. Connections Appearances ;2368 * ;2371 * ;2376 * * |Demons of Air and Darkness}} * * * }} * * ;2377 * * * ;2381 * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} ;2382 * |Zero Sum Game}} ;2383 * |Brinkmanship}} ;2385 * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * }} External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:deep Space 9 residents category:uSS Aventine personnel category:genetic hybrids category:romulans category:starfleet medical personnel category:starfleet chief medical officers category:doctors category:humans (24th century)